


Candlelight Waltz

by Snapped_Writing_Quill



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Male My Unit | Byleth, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapped_Writing_Quill/pseuds/Snapped_Writing_Quill
Summary: Jeralt teaches Byleth how to dance.Based on the White Heron Cup approaching, and Byleth needs to train their class representative.Only problem is, Byleth can't dance either.Basically, just a short fic where sad dad comes in clutch.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Candlelight Waltz

“You’ll get the hang of it, kid. Just keep following my lead.”

The flickers of candlelight illuminated the former Captain’s office, outlining the shapes of furniture pushed against the wall and a pair of shadows moving slightly out of sync.

One of the figures stumbled, “Dad, I really don’t think that I’m cut out for dancing.”

“Heh, I used to think the same thing when I was younger. But your mother never gave up trying to teach me.”

“Mom taught you how to dance?”

The shapes placed their arms around each other again, starting their routine anew.

“Ah, I guess you would want to know about that. Yeah, she did- it was in the early days of our friendship here at the monastery. She had said that any “proper knight” should understand a certain amount of social graces, so she made sure that we met a few times every week to practice until I learned how to dance a simple waltz. It wasn’t an easy task, either; sometimes, I’d think I was doing well- then other times, I’d forget what steps we had already worked on. The worst of all was when I’d accidentally step on her feet. After the first time I caught her wincing, I started taking my boots off for our sessions, because I couldn’t stand the thought of causing her pain.”

The shadows stepped forwards, then to the right, then backwards once more.

“But through everything, your mother never gave up on me- she was always encouraging, and patient- _so_ patient. She knew that in time, her efforts would pay off. And I’m pleased to say that they did- we waltzed at our wedding, and I never stepped on her feet once. She looked so proud of me that day that every stumble, every trip, and every second I ever spent practicing was worth it.”

A gentle sigh resounded in the room, almost lost under the rhythmic tapping of their boots on the stone floor.

The shadows on the wall moved forwards, and to the side again, then paused for a moment as the shorter shape looked downwards, calculating their next move.

“ _Hey_ , don’t overthink it. Dancing is a bit like fighting in a way. You’re staying light on your feet, while trying to sense where the other person is going to move, and simply directing your weight in response. It’s more of a _feeling_ than a plan.”

“O-okay.”

“Trust me, if you can fight as well as you do, then I know you’ll be able to dance with enough practice. That is, of course, if you’re not already tired of spending time with your old man.”

“I always have time for you, dad.”

\--------------------------------------------------

That night, the candle burned low by the time the pair of shadows moved as a unit, seamlessly turning and changing shape as they waltzed around the open space in the room.

“Heh, look at _you_ , kid! I told you you’d get the hang of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this piece for the White Heron Cup zine entry, but since it didn't get chosen, I decided to post it here because:
> 
> A) I liked it  
> B) I had fun writing it  
> C) I hope you're as fond of snippets about Jeralt and Byleth's father-child bonding moments as I am.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! I live for the validation/critiques/honest opinions.


End file.
